Daddy's Little Girl
The Double-Cross is the 34th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 9th in season three. Summary Eva lashes out at Jonathan and Brie as she struggles to cope with her dad's terminal cancer; Ariane's decision to hire Nikki as her real-estate agent backfires; Nattie and TJ face the harsh realities of getting a divorce. Recap So before we get to our first potential breakup in “Total Divas” history (no, JoJo and Justin Gabriel doesn't count), let's cover the other happenings in the Divas division. First off, Cameron and Vinny decide to use Nikki Bella as their real estate agent to help them purchase a house. After a rough start, the Divas find a home that’d be perfect for the young couple, but the only way they could afford it is if Nikki doesn't take her commission. She politely shoots down that suggestion, but missteps when she inadvertently insults Vinny's job, and Cameron summarily severs the business partnership. They manage to remain friends despite everything, though. Eva Marie is still eagerly anticipating her wedding, despite the fact that her father's health seems to be in decline. His mood is still positive, though, and therefore so is Eva. Brie and Jonathan's suggestion that Eva has chosen to deal with her dad's illness by denying it's happening is met with swift, profane resistance. But Brie mends the fences by throwing Eva a surprise bridal shower with the Divas and Eva's mother and friends. When the discussion of her father's health arises, Mama Marie reassures Eva that, while she doesn't have to be wallowing in sorrow, her father would appreciate a phone call every now and then. Finally, we get to it: Natalya and Tyson Kidd's discord has grown so severe that they seem to be actively contemplating the idea of a divorce. It's Tyson who cracks the code that his luggish behavior causes Natalya to flip out on him, which leads to bigger and bigger fights. So he decides to remedy the situation by moving out. Natalya's relieved that she can at least get some peace for the time being, but her reprieve is short-lived when she runs into Kidd backstage at a show and blows a gasket in front of their fellow Superstars and Divas. Even Jimmy Uso is speechless, and that's when you know it's bad. Image Gallery Daddy's Little Girl 2.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 3.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 4.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 5.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 6.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 7.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 8.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 9.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 10.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 11.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 12.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 13.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 14.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 15.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 16.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 17.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 18.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 19.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 20.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 21.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 22.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 23.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 24.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 25.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 26.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 27.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 28.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 29.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 30.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 31.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 32.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 33.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 34.jpg Daddy's Little Girl 35.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Divas #34 at WWE.com * Daddy's Little Girl on WWE Network Category:2014 television events